


Morceaux de choix

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Barry is one crazy bastard, Canon - Manga, Crack, Crack Pairing, F/M, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, butchering things
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triptyque ; les gens intéressants dans la vie de Barry le Boucher...<br/>1er volet : Riza. 2ème: Farman. 3ème: ...lui-même ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Riza ; Un morceau de choix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les mains rouges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369591) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Un morceau de choix  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Barry the Chopper -> Riza Hawkeye  
>  **Genre :** détraqué/pré-gore cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 8  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600 et des poussières
> 
> "Barry et un beau morceau de fille !"

Bon sang comme elle était belle, se disait Barry en regardant la jeune femme passer devant lui. Il savait bien que mieux valait pour sa carcasse qu’il se planquât, mais ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu’il n’avait rien découpé. Rien de tel qu’un marché pour satisfaire ce manque ; embusqué dans une ruelle sombre, il jouissait d’une vue imprenable sur un étal de boucher.

Il caressait en silence son propre hachoir, laissant échapper bien malgré lui quelques grincements. Les coups de hachoirs donnés d’une main experte par le garçon-boucher à quelques mètres de lui résonnaient au fond de son armure. Oh, le bruit de la viande juste ferme qui cède sous le tranchant ! le crissement des tendons qui essaient bien de résister, mais qu’un mouvement du poignet bien placé force à rompre ! le murmure des bordures de graisse rapidement épluchées !

Des lustres auparavant, quand il était encore bien jeune, la maîtresse d’école avait voulu faire lire à sa classe un grand classique parlant d’un fou tapant sur des moulins. Barry n’en avait retenu que la rencontre avec Dulcinée la bien-nommée qui attendrissait des quartiers de bœuf massifs du plat de la main…

Derrière l’étal, surgissant de nulle part entre les carcasses pendantes et les piles de côtelettes, la belle fille blonde avait paru. Bon, elle serrait contre elle un sachet de fruits et d’épicerie et ne semblait pas se passionner spécialement pour la boucherie, mais qu’est-ce qu’elle était belle !

Ça faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait découpé aucun corps… celui qui se balançait là, presque juste sous son nez, semblait tombé du ciel. Des courbes là où il fallait, qui bougeaient bien comme il fallait quand elle marchait… elle serait sans doute un véritable plaisir à émincer.

Les filles étaient tellement plus agréables à découper ! les enfants ou les vieux, ça n’était pas drôle, ils ne résistaient pas assez quand ils étaient encore vivants, et trop une fois morts : les uns trop cartilagineux, les autres trop… ben, trop vieux, durcis, racornis. Les hommes musclés avaient tendance à abuser côté tendons ; s’ils avaient de magnifiques tranches de muscles, ils comptaient aussi trop de ‘nerfs’. Les gros étaient trop fatigants, le hachoir s’y enfonçait comme dans du beurre et s’y noyait. Bien sûr, tout ça pimentait la chose, mais il préférait tout de même la facilité.

Et les filles, les filles si jolies à regarder quand elles trottinaient dans la rue, vraiment, se révélaient d’autant plus exquises quand elles lui tombaient entre les pattes. Oui, mieux elles étaient proportionnées, plus agréable c’était à découper. Le puzzle de la chair n’en était que plus beau. Après tout, une fois écorchées, elles restaient égales à elles-mêmes et révélaient toute leur beauté intérieure…

Et la belle fille blonde faisait allégrement aller ses jambons, balançant ses miches. D’un pas décidé, elle s’éloignait. Sa démarche faisait venir l’eau à la bouche du boucher. Barry resserra sa prise sur son hachoir ; la fille semblait arborer une étiquette « premier choix ». Son regard de prédateur ne la laisserait pas filer.

Se coulant dans l’ombre, Barry se mit en marche, bien décidé à suivre cette délicieuse proie. La chasse promettait d’être excitante ; l’espace d’un instant, c’est elle qui mènerait le jeu, l’entraînant à travers la ville, sur son territoire peut-être, et il suivrait comme un mouton. Puis, ils finiraient bien par atteindre un endroit où aucun curieux ne viendraient les déranger, où aucun pique-assiette ne viendrait lui disputer ce tendron, et il s’en ferait un festin.

Belle entre les belles, corps tendre et caractère bien trempé, celle-ci, se disait Barry, serait sans doute son chef-d’œuvre. L’accomplissement de sa carrière d’équarrisseur. La rencontre de sa vie.


	2. Farman ; À ne pas découper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trop maigrichon, trop de tendons, et trop de cervelle !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quelqu'un qu'il ne découpera pas  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Barry the Chopper, Watteau Farman  
>  **Genre :** nawak !  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** défi #9 d'againsttheclock, "séduction"  
> (temps utilisé : environ 32 minutes sur 100 accordées)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tomes 9 à 10 / épisodes 15 et 17 pour la nouvelle série (encore qu’ils y ont raccourci leurs passages ensemble)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 600

Barry n’avait jamais vraiment fait attention à son apparence. Les corps des autres, oui, toujours. Le sien, non. Seul ce qui peut se découper pouvait l’attirer ; sa propre chair, il n’en avait cure.  
Alors, maintenant qu’il était dans cette armure, même s’il avait appris à s’en servir, à la faire bouger comme bon lui semblait et même comment effrayer les gens en ôtant sa tête pour leur montrer le vide à l’intérieur, il avait oublié qu’il n’était plus un véritable être humain, qu’il n’avait plus d’expression faciale ou que ses mouvements manquaient terriblement de grâce. La belle affaire, et alors ? aurait-il rétorqué, si on lui avait fait remarquer.  
Parce qu’il n’avait pas lui-même réalisé que ça n’était pas évident, cet état, pour séduire quelqu’un.

Mais aussi, il n’avait jamais tenté de séduire qui que ce soit, avant, même du temps où il avait un vrai corps. À cette jolie blonde qui lui plaisait tant, il n’a rien fait pour la draguer, s’est contenté de baver après en espérant pouvoir la découper sans même penser à trouver comme l’obtenir d’elle, sans s’en emparer de force. Bon, elle le méritait, sans doute, mais c’était un peu humiliant quand même, de s’être réduit à l’état de petit toutou obéissant devant elle, quand il repensait.  
Mais justement, il n’y pensait pas beaucoup. Il pensait à quelqu’un d’autre. Et il se demandait ce qu’il avait dans la tête – même s’il l’oubliait, il n’y avait après tout que de l’air dans un casque vide avec un sceau de sang dedans - à essayer de séduire ce grand maigrichon qu’on lui avait collé comme garde du corps : ce type était osseux de partout, il ne serait franchement pas drôle à découper. Et pourtant, il lui plaisait.

Peut-être parce que ce type lui-même le considérait comme quelqu’un – et pas quelque chose - d’intéressant, une source de renseignements, une personne avec qui converser, apprendre, comparer un savoir, et à qui en transmettre un autre. Ça le dépassait un peu, comme notion, mais bon, si Farman voulait les occuper tous les deux ensemble au lieu de se laisser chacun dans leur coin, l’un rouiller l’autre moisir, tant mieux !

Alors il s’appliqua autant qu’il put pour suivre et comprendre les échecs que l’adjudant lui enseignait patiemment. Quand il eut assimilé les principes de base, ça devint même amusant.

Naïvement, il espéra arriver un jour prochain à battre son professeur improvisé sur son propre terrain, et ainsi l’impressionner. Mais pour le moment, ça ne marchait pas beaucoup. Ce qui fit qu’en attendant, il se reporta sur une toute autre stratégie et mit tout ce qu’il put de sensualité dans son jeu.  
Quoi, il n’était pas parvenu à l’affrioler avec ses histoires de tripes ? he bien, il lui restait encore le charme éhonté, oui, parfaitement !  
Bouche entr’ouverte, grands yeux innocents pour le regarder jouer ou langoureusement mi-clos quand il réfléchissait ; il déplaçait ses pièces en faisant semblant d’hésiter, et les posait avec un grand sourire. Entre deux coups, il s’appliquait à prendre des poses suggestives et lancer des œillades à Farman s’il venait à lever le nez du plateau de jeu pour le regarder.

 

Il y avait juste un détail crucial qu’il oubliait : peu importait que Farman fut ou non à même d’être intéressé par un tueur en série psychopathe coincé sous l’apparence d’une armure vide : tous ses efforts de séduction perdaient énormément en efficacité, bloqué comme il l’était dans une grosse boîte de conserve inexpressive…


	3. Corps & âme ; Son propre chef d'oeuvre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le plus beau morceau dont un boucher puisse rêver !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Chef-d’œuvre ultime  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Barry the Chopper x lui-même  
>  **Genre :** cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 9-10 – et ce passage-là a été honteusement raccourci dans le nouvel anime, ne faites pas confiance à _Brotherhood_ :(  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un petit peu moins de 300

Barry cligna des yeux – ou en fait, _aurait_ cligné des yeux s’il n’avait eu un heaume vide pour tête - n’osant croire ce qu’il voyait. Le corps en face de lui était absolument _parfait_. Bien bâti, de beaux muscles juste comme il fallait, ni trop ni trop peu, assez de viande à découper, assez de graisse, apparemment, pour la séparer sans trop de difficulté des os, mais pas trop quand même, dans laquelle son hachoir s’enfoncerait pour rien sinon.  
Il frissonna de toute son armure, qui cliqueta doucement. S’il avait eu une langue, il se serait léché les lèvres de gourmandise.

Ce corps _était_ bel et bien parfait, mis à part bien sûr l’odeur de décomposition qui s’en dégageait. Il _fallait_ qu’il le découpe. Parce qu’il lui plaisait tant, il voulait vraiment, vraiment, le passer au fil de son hachoir. Il voulait se l’approprier ainsi, et vite. Et puis, ajoutait la part rationnelle de son esprit détraqué, après tout, ce corps était _le sien_ , à la base. Il n’avait jamais remarqué avant, quand il l’habitait, à quel point il serait génial à trancher et à débiter, il ne l’avait jamais regardé sous cet angle. _Son_ corps, il devait être libre d’en faire ce qu’il voulait. Et laisser pourrir ainsi un tel corps, c’était un crime ! il ne devait surtout pas le laisser gâcher plus longtemps.

Une vague de plaisir, de fierté, d’émerveillement le parcourut : le Boucher découpant son _propre corps_ – et y survivrait - voilà qui serait le chef-d’œuvre ultime en Boucherie !  
Il affermit sa prise sur son hachoir, prit son élan.  
« Petit petit petit ! viens voir Papa ! »


End file.
